Indian Summer
by nightlock1
Summary: Lucas left Tree Hill what seems like years ago. He left behind a lot there. Including his first love, Brooke Davis. A one shot of what it means to never let go of your first love. Better than the summary I promise!


_Hey guys! So lately I've been listening to, and falling in love with all of Tyler Hilton's music. Not just because he's Chris Keller, but he's extremely talented, so y'all should definitely check his stuff out. But anyways, I was listening to his new album called Indian Summer, and his song on the cd called Indian Summer really reminded me of Lucas and Brooke. So I wanted to write this one shot, because I feel like we didn't get enough closure for the two of them in the show. It makes me mad how they just passed Brucas up as a road bump in the way of Leyton, because I think we all know it was much more than that. For those of you following my other story , I promise I will update soon! I just wanted to get this little one shot down before I lost the inspiration. But before you read this, I really think you should go listen to Tyler's song Indian Summer, just so you get a feel for where this story is coming from. Review!_

 **Indian Summer**

Tree Hill, North Carolina felt so far away for Lucas Scott. He hadn't been back there in nearly 8 years; since him and Peyton Sawyer got married. It seemed like another lifetime ago that that was the place he called home. Sometimes he missed it, but others that place and all it holds barely passed through his mind.

Now he had a new home that he and Peyton had come across during their travels with their daughter Sawyer. Peyton was busy with her music, and he was still writing and hoping to get another book published in the near future.

This particular morning, Lucas was making his way to the coffee shop he went to most mornings after dropping Sawyer off at school. He liked to go there because it was a quiet place for him to read, and if he was lucky, get some writing done. It kind of reminded him of his mom's old café, which is a reason he loved it so much. At the moment, he was writing his fifth book, but for some reason he just couldn't a good rough draft. Words and a good story line were for some reason evading him, and they had been for weeks now. Giving up on this book was becoming more and more of an option for him as each day passed and he made absolutely no progress. After getting his coffee, he made his way to usual table in the back corner where he could really focus.

Nothing. This was the third day in a row that he sat at this very table and written exactly zero words. He was about ready to slam his laptop shut in frustration when he heard a conversation two ladies at a table not far from his were having that for some reason caught his attention.

"I can't believe we're getting a Baker Man store here finally! I've been buying all my son's stuff online because all of their stuff is just _adorable._ I couldn't imagine putting Jacob in anything else. That Brooke Baker is one talented lady." The lady went on talking about the last purchase she made for her son, but Lucas tuned out after that.

He smiled. Brooke Davis. Well now _Baker._ He hadn't thought of her except in passing in such a long time. He knew that she and Peyton had kind of lost touch in the last couple of years. Haley had told him that Brooke and Julian had started a family with twin boys Davis and Jude.

Thinking of her now, he felt as if he didn't know her anymore. He wasn't the same Lucas Scott from high school that had fallen in love with the Brooke Davis he met his junior year. They both lead completely separate lives now, each with their own families and in their own towns.

At the mere mention of her name, he felt a sudden pang of longing shoot through his heart. Longing for what though? For the time they spent together almost twelve years ago, or for the town and the memories left behind? If he was being honest with himself, both. He suddenly yearned to see Brooke Davis. See her smile, hear her melodic laugh.

He could almost see her in the back seat of his car, topless, telling him that his life was about to change. That memory made him smile. Or their first date, where in one evening she managed to get him drunk and tattooed. Thinking of that night, he subconsciously touched his shoulder where the Chinese symbol still lie, and closed his eyes.

He was suddenly thrust into the past where he began reliving every single moment he spent with her. Every emotion she had ever made him feel. Every sweet kiss or smile they shared was coming back into his mind with such a force that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He remembered the night they spent together after she gave him all of the letters she wrote to him over their summer apart. That night was always so special to him. They had said their first 'I love you's' that night to each other. She called him Boyfriend again, which he loved. Or how patient and loving she had been when Keith died, even though all he did was push her away. She still gave him all the love he didn't deserve. Their non-exclusive days came to his mind. He had been so sure at that time that it was her. He fought for her then because he saw a future for the two of them. Maybe he should've fought harder.

Brooke had changed him forever. She made him a better man from the moment she came into his life. For the first time in his life, she had made him feel alive, spontaneous.

Right now Lucas was content to stay immersed in thoughts of the past. He would've given anything to be able to revisit those times; even if only for a second. Go back and visit the girl behind the red door, one last time. Go back to the time that she was his Pretty Girl, and he was her Broody. He imagined the two of them lying on a blanket after a long day at the beach together.

He found himself missing the little things. How Brooke could turn any bad day into a good one just by hearing her laugh, or seeing her eyes light up when she smiled that dimply smile he always loved. Or how when she got upset over something, he couldn't help but laugh at her because she could be so dramatic sometimes.

Still sitting with eyes closed, for the first time, he began wondering about all of the what if's. What if he hadn't let her walk out of his room that night? That night that changed everything. What if he went to her the night of the state championship? What if he had called her to Vegas?

Where could they be now, if he had chosen differently?

He knew exactly where they'd be. He'd be coaching little league for their two boys, and she'd be the one making treats for the team. They'd have each other, and that'd be enough. Before he even realized it, he felt a single tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of what could've been.

Lucas loved Peyton of course. But there was just something so special about his and Brooke's relationship. It had been a beautiful time in his life and he wouldn't change one second of it even if he could. Brooke Davis was his first love, and nothing would ever change that. Another memory popped into his head as he thought that, "I love you Lucas. And I probably always will." She said that as she broke up with him. But she had been right. He would always love her. He just hoped that part of her still loved him as well.

Lucas knew that Brooke had a piece of his heart that nobody else he could ever meet would ever be able to see or replace. That, he was sure of. That place inside him would always belong to Brooke Penelope Davis, and there he would keep all of their special memories and secrets that he would always be grateful for.

Just as he had predicted when they were seniors, Brooke changed the world. At least, she changed his world. And he would never forget her for that. As one final tear escaped his eyes, he opened his laptop back up, and began writing; feeling inspired.

Less than two months later, Lucas was on a plane to New York to see the finished copy of his new book that was about to be published. It was a story of lost love that shaped a man's life and gave him hope that true love, no matter how brief and fleeting, did exist and could never be forgotten.

 _I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
